Conventional disposable diapers are often packaged and sold in a conventional flexible film material (e.g., low density polyethylene). While such conventional flexible film materials provide sufficient barrier properties to ensure proper hygiene of the enclosed disposable diaper prior to being opened, once a new package of conventional disposable diaper products are opened, the barrier properties of the conventional shrink wrap are significantly diminished. In addition to hygiene concerns, once individual diapers are removed from the firmly compacted stack of diapers, the opened disposable diaper product becomes organizationally unruly. In an attempt to overcome such problems, caregivers routinely carry diaper bags so as to contain these opened disposable diaper products. However, carrying a diaper bag is not necessarily convenient. Further, particularly at a changing station permanently located at the caregiver's home, the use of a bulky diaper bag is not necessary and is often less preferred as it creates additional clutter in an already crowded space.
What is needed is an inexpensive and convenient means for opening and re-closing disposable diaper products so as to provide sufficient hygiene protection and continued organization of the remaining diapers.